The wolf and the Rhino
by Calm Times
Summary: RJ and Dom were more than just friends when they were at the pai zauq academy. When Dom left the academy, RJ was heartbroken. What will happen when Dom comes back for RJ. M for language and possibly some m/m sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: RJ and Dom were more than just friends when they were at the pai zauq academy. When Dom left the academy, RJ was heartbroken. What will happen when Dom comes back for RJ.

AN: Here's a Power Rangers fan fiction. Sorry if the details are off, it's been awhile since I have seen Jungle fury. Please politely let me know if I made a mistake.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

Chapter 1

Dom was really nervous, it has been a long time since he saw RJ and he was hoping that they could start off where they ended.

When he found out where RJ was living, he knew that he needed to see him, to talk to him. It took him awhile to get there traveling on foot wasn't the easiest way to get there.

When Dom arrived he took a deep breath before entering, when he was inside he was greeted by a young man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. (Again if I get it wrong please let me know) behind the counter.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. I'm Casey how can I help you?" Casey asked, as Dom reached the counter.

"Hello, I'm Dominic. I'm here to see an old friend of mine." He told Casey. "His name is Rj."

"Ok, I'll go get him." Casey told him, "Theo can you cover the counter for me?" He asked.

"Yeah." A male's voice replied from the kitchen, as Casey disappeared into the kitchen.

RJ was watching as Lilly and Fran were trying to figure out who Theo had a crush on. It was the only thing the two girls could think about, ever since Theo let it slip, that he had a crush on someone from the pizza shop.

"Maybe it's Rj." Fran said.

"I don't know." Lilly objected. "I still think that it's Casey."

"You think what is me?" Casey asked, as he entered the loft.

"Theo's secret crush." Rj told him.

"Yeah right." Casey said. "Theo hates me. Anyway, Rj someone is here to see you."

"Did they tell you there name?" He asked him.

"Yeah, he said that his name is Dominic." Casey told Rj.

"No, no, no." Rj said. "Not him, not know."

"Rj?" Casey asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dominic is my ex." He told them. " We met at the Pai zauq Academy, you could say that it was love at first sight."

"What happened?" Fran asked, walking over to Rj's chair from her spot next to Lilly in the middle of the training floor.

"Well, we started dating, but he couldn't find a place that he fit in at the academy and ran off." He answered. "I haven't seen him since."

"Why would he show up know?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "I guess I should go talk to him."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to" Casey told him. "I can tell him to leave."

"No I should talk to him." Rj told Casey. "I would like it if you came with me, though."

"Of course." Casey told him.

Rj and Casey started down the stairs, when they were half way down the stairs Rj stopped Casey.

"What's up?" Casey asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, but can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure." Casey said. "Anything."

"Thanks." Rj told him.

Dominic was awestruck at the sight of Rj, as he walked out of the kitchen, followed by Casey. It has been to long since he last saw his love, but it seemed that Rj was even more beautiful then he remembered.

"Rj, it's so good to see you again." He told him.

"It's nice to see you too, Dominic." Rj said, Dom frowned at the fact that Rj didn't call him by his nickname like he used it. "I see that you've met Casey."

"Yes, I have." He told them. "You're lucky to have a friend like him."

"I'm not just his friend." Casey said.

"What?" Dom asked, he was worried that this would happen.

"Casey is my boyfriend." Rj said, Dominic's heart broke at the news. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." He told him. "In private that is."

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front Casey." Rj said.

"That's ok, babe I need to talk to Theo anyway." Casey said. "Unless, you want me to stay?" He asked.

"No, it's ok babe." Rj told him. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Casey said, he kissed Rj on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

Theo finished taking an order when Casey and Rj came out of the kitchen. "Theo, will you go upstairs please?" Rj asked him.

"Sure." He told him.

Theo went upstairs and was suddenly bombarded by questions.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Fran asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your crush." Fran said. "Can you please tell us?"

"No." He said.

"Come on, please?" Lilly pleaded.

"Come on girls." Casey said. "Theo will tell us, when he wants to."

"Thank you, Casey." Theo said, trying to hide the excitement about the fact that Casey, just defended him.

"Anyway, Rj and I have some news for you guys, when he gets back up here." Casey said.

Rj was a little nervous to be left alone with Dominic but, they needed to to talk. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked his ex.

"I wanted to talk, about us." Dominic said. "I want us to start off where we finished."

"That is impossible." He told him. "I'm with Casey now."

"You don't love him though." Dominic told him. "You promised me, that you would never love anyone but me."

"You promised that you would never leave me!" He shouted at Dominic. "I know that I can trust Casey."

"You trust me, don't you?" Dominic said.

"I don't know if can anymore." He told him.

"I love you." Dominic told him.

"Dom when you left it broke my heart." He told him. "I finally started to get my life back together and start a new relationship with Casey. Then you show up, out of the blue and you expect everything to go back to the way it used to be."

"Look I..." Dom started.

"No, leave now." He told him.

Rj then turned his back on Dom and went into the kitchen and up the stairs to his loft.

An: It's new so please be gentle. I hope you like it. Let me know if I should continue. Please read and review. Good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Here's the next chapter.

RJ made it back to the loft where he was met by a concerned Casey, and a curious Fran, Lily, and Theo. "So, did you tell them?" He asked Casey.

"No, I thought that it would be better if we told them together." He answered. "Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to him.

RJ hugged Casey for a second before breaking the hug, and settling for holding his hand. "Ok, Casey and I are dating." He told everyone, not mentioning anything about his conversation with Dom.

"What?" Theo asked. "When?

"How?" Fran asked.

"Why?" Lily asked.

RJ didn't know what to say, but was relieved when Casey answered. "2 weeks ago, it just kind of happened and we just clicked."

"Congratulations!" The girls said.

"Thanks." He told them. He felt bad when he saw the hurt on Theo's face. He had known for awhile that Theo had a crush on Casey, and he didn't want to hurt him.

Theo felt his heart break at Casey's words. He also felt betrayed, he told RJ about his crush on Casey 3 weeks ago, he couldn't bare to watch RJ and Casey being all happy and together. "I'm going back down stairs, and start cleaning up."

"I'll help you." RJ told him.

"No, that's okay." He said.

"I don't mind, I need to talk to you anyway." RJ told him.

He nodded and the 2 boys went downstairs to the pizza shop. When they were down there he turned to RJ. "How could you?" He asked him.

"It just happened." RJ told him.

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "It just happened a week after I told you about my crush on Casey!"

"Look Theo, I'm sorry." RJ said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He told him, "Now if you're done, I really would like to be alone."

"Theo I didn't want to hurt you." RJ said.

"Too late." He told him, heading out the door. Theo decided to take a walk and clear his thoughts.

Dom was trying to forget about RJ but, he couldn't. He loved RJ and this Casey guy was ruining his chance to get RJ back. On his way back to the hotel he bumped into someone, literally. "Oh my god!" He said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going." The guy told him.

"Hopefully, you're not hurt." Dom told him. "I'm Dominic."

"I'm Theo." He said. "I should probally get home, hopefully I'll see you around." Theo told him. "Hopefully I'll see you around."

"Definitely." He told him.

RJ was worried about Theo, he didn't want to hurt him but, he needed Casey to be his boyfriend to keep Dominic away. He couldn't deny that he still had feelings for Dom, but he couldn't risk getting heart broken again.

AN: Sorry for the break I took, I've had some personal problems to work through but, I'm back. I hope that you like this chapter. Please read and review. Goodbye.


End file.
